


The Wolf likes Red

by iCheat



Series: Steter Week 2015 [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Biting, Blood, Day 6, Kink, Licking, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Peter's a bit creepy, Steter - Freeform, Steter Week, but Stiles is into it, hunt chase, red riding hood and big bad wolf play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 22:13:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4279857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iCheat/pseuds/iCheat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter always get's a rush out of watching Stiles fight.</p><p>For day 6 of Steter Week, Kink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wolf likes Red

Sometimes Peter would look back and chide himself for past actions. Prince among them; biting someone as pure and ‘good’ as Scott McCall, letting some human teenagers and his nephew kill him, and teasing Stiles for his use of a baseball bat.

Sure, at the time it seemed fair but now…

Now watching Stiles with his bat was something the werewolf lived for. Now that Stiles had control of not only his limbs, but also his magic, he was a force to be reckoned with, fierce and _powerful_.

Peter had always been attracted to power.

Watching Stiles fight though… he was graceful in his fierceness and beautiful in his brutality. His bat was neither precise nor neat, usually requiring at least a few hits before the enemy went down. Stiles had made it significantly more effective, but that didn’t stop him from getting splattered with blood as he beat their enemies to death.

Peter watched this with his usual delight. The rest of the pack were out on dates or what have you, and Peter got to be the sole witness to Stiles getting bloody and dangerous in defence of what he’d claimed his.

It made Peter’s wolf preen to be in that category.

Stiles huffed, poking the dead form with his bloody bat. Peter prowled forward now his human was finished, wrapping his arms around the boy from behind and burying his nose in his neck.

“Thanks for the help, Peter.” Stiles quipped, though he tilted his head for the werewolf.

“You seemed to be in control,” Peter murmured, sucking at a spot on the boy’s jaw that just happened to have a splattering of blood on it.

“This kink you have for licking blood off me, I’m not sure how into it I am.” Stiles chuckled, though he didn’t make any move to escape Peter’s hold.

“Indulge me.” Peter replied. They both knew he could smell Stiles’ arousal, but thankfully, they were well past the point of being embarrassed.

“Hmm, I don’t think I’m supposed to indulge the big bad wolf.” Stiles laughed.

“I don’t think I’m the only bad one,” Peter chuckled in return, loosening his grip on Stiles and letting his eyes shine blue. “But feel free to run, Red.”

“I always do,” Stiles smirked, pulling the rest of the way out of Peter grip and taking off through the trees with barely a look over his shoulder. Peter gave him a moment to take the lead before taking off after his boy, easily able to track the smell of sweat, blood and _Stiles_.

The chase was always enticing to the wolf, and Stiles had been fast to pick up on that. The first time Peter had actually been a little surprise by his own eagerness at the boy’s display, but he’d quickly gotten over it and had Stiles pinned down mere moments later.

Stiles had improved since then.

Always one to obsess about a subject of interest, Stiles had put a lot of effort into being able to make the chase worthwhile. Now he even threw some of his magic in, making him go faster than a normal human. Peter’s wolf pushed him faster, enjoying the hunt and eager for the catch.

When Peter got close enough he tackled Stiles to the ground, pinning his long limbs and nuzzling into his neck again. Stiles gave a quiet ‘oof’ as he went down, and a token struggle that the wolf enjoyed quite a bit, grinding down on him as he gently closed his fangs gently on the boy’s vulnerable neck. Stiles made a whining noise and went limp, Peter rumbling happily in response to the action.

“Mine.” he rumbled into Stiles’ neck.

“Yours,” Stiles agreed voice filled with fondness. “Now, why don’t you take me home and clean me up properly?”

“With pleasure.”


End file.
